


The Man In The Garden

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rain, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Weather, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constant rainy weather begins to affect the World’s Finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Days And Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: August 14, 2014  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: September 3, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1494 + 1414 (Total: 2908)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> All chapters can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/13235.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark’s exhaustion worries Bruce.

  
_"Rainy days and nights,_  
_Sometimes get you down,_  
_Lift your face to the sky_  
_Before you fall and drown."_  


  


**Sebastian & The **  
**Psychedelic Eggplants**  
**"Acid Rain"**  
**Moby Grape Records**  
**1967 C.E.**

Clark touched down lightly on the immaculate grounds of Wayne Manor, his cape fluttering down around his shoulders. He had done a quick X-ray scan, and no one but the family was around.

Rain came down at a steady pace, soaking into the ground and spattering on the pool cover. Shoulders slumped, he stared dully at the sky. Wiping his face with his hand, he entered the kitchen.

The smell of baking gingerbread perked him up a little. “Hello, Alfred.”

“Ah, hello, Master Clark! Busy day?”

“Very.” Clark wiped his boots on the small rug by the door.

“Just leave your costume in the hamper, sir, when you shower.”

Clark smiled. “Of course.”

“Tea and gingerbread at four, sir.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” Clark left the kitchen and entered the foyer. A bowl of fresh red and pink flowers were set on the pier table, their pleasant fragrance tickling his nose. He heard the clink of chandelier crystals far overhead and looked up.

“Hi, Dick.” 

“Hi, Clark!” The boy swung on the chandelier and landed on the grand staircase’s balustrade, promptly performing handstands as he kept pace with Clark as he ascended the staircase. “Raining pretty good, huh?”

“Oh, yes.”

Dick wiggled his legs and Clark held out his arm. With a dazzling smile the boy put his hands on the muscled arm and did an excellent handstand. Clark marveled at the boy’s perfect balance. Dick giggled as Clark continued down the hall. When he reached the master bedroom, Dick flipped down to the floor. 

The boy cocked his head. “Are you okay, Clark?”

“Sure, Dick.” Clark ruffled Dick’s hair. “That gingerbread should be just about ready.”

“I know; I can smell it.”

“What, do you have super-smell?”

“I don’t need it for gingerbread!” Dick said cheerfully. He dashed off down the hall and Clark shook his head fondly as he entered the bedroom.

“Well, hello, stranger.”

Clark began to unfasten his cape. “Nice to see you, too, honey.”

Bruce snorted. He was stretched out on the bed, propped up against double pillows. Wrapped in a dark-green robe, his hair was wet as he read through the papers on his portable writing desk. The nightstand lamp cast a soft glow for better reading on this dark day.

“Taking your business to bed?”

“Until you get here.”

“Hold that thought.”

& & & & & &

Bruce watched Clark disappear into the bathroom. He frowned slightly. His lover had looked tired.

_Not surprising, since he’s been on the go for a solid week. Even a Superman can get tired._

He watched the rain sparkle on the windows as he tapped his pen against the desk. His mind returned to Wayne Enterprises business.

As he worked, he listened to the sound of the shower. His fingers curled around the pen as he ran it down the list of figures on his yellow legal pad. He double-checked the numbers, scribbled a note, and set aside the pad. He riffled through the remaining papers and stuffed them in his leather briefcase, including the pad, and set the briefcase between the bed and nightstand.

The water was shut off in the shower and Bruce interlaced his fingers behind his head. Clark came out of the bathroom, draped in a towel while using another to dry his hair. 

_Always the Greek god._

Bruce reached over and shut off the lamp. “Come to bed.”

“It’s only three-thirty in the afternoon.”

“Are those your Midwestern sensibilities peeking out?”

“You mean I object to sex in the afternoon?”

“Really, Clark. How very Kansan.”

Clark chuckled, tossing the towel in the bathroom hamper. Bruce wiggled his toes and Clark threw the second towel, climbing into bed. Bruce was about to shed his robe when his companion yawned and promptly fell asleep.

Bruce sighed. He removed his robe and pulled the covers up, sliding down and fixing the pillows. The smell of gingerbread wafted upstairs.

& & & & & &

Bruce woke up and checked the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 4:13. It was as dark as if it was 9:00 on this summer’s night as the rain had intensified.

 _Alfred will have dinner ready in a few hours but will have a snack available now. Should I let Clark sleep? He’s so exhausted._

Bruce brushed the curl off Clark’s forehead. Was it his imagination or were there circles under Clark’s eyes?

He carefully slid out of bed and dressed. He chose comfortable, casual clothes and left the bedroom.

Downstairs in the kitchen he joined Dick at the table. Dick was already into the plate of gingerbread in front of him with a glass of buttermilk.

“Smells great, Alfred,” Bruce said.

“Thank you, sir.” Alfred placed a plate and glass of buttermilk in front of Bruce. “Is Master Clark coming down?”

“He’s sleeping.”

“He’s tired.” Dick picked up a square of gingerbread and ate half of it in one bite.

“You think so?” Bruce asked.

Dick nodded. “He doesn’t have that sparkle.”

Bruce hid his smile. “I think you’re right.” The wind rattled the windowpanes as the storm intensified. He put two pieces of the treat onto his plate. “He’s not his usual sunshine-y self.”

“A pity.” Alfred put on the kettle for tea.

“Yes.”

“You didn’t say something to him?” Dick asked, suddenly suspicious.

“No, why would you think that?”

“Because tact is not always employed by you,” Alfred cut in.

“Hmph,” Bruce said as Dick grinned while Alfred turned on the stove.

After finishing the snack, Bruce looked out the window. “The storm will keep crime down. We’ll take the night off.”

Dick celebrated by eating another gingerbread square.

& & & & & &

Thunder rumbled, shaking the house as it cracked. Lightning flashed as the rain came down in torrents. Bruce was pleased at his decision to stay home tonight. As long as there was no word on the criminal grapevine about shady activities coming up, he felt that going out would be a waste of time.

The fire crackled in the living room hearth as he and Dick discussed last night’s patrol. He sat in his favorite chair while Dick sat cross-legged in front of the fire. Time passed pleasantly as the mantelpiece clock ticked steadily.

“Shouldn’t you check on Clark? He’ll miss dinner,” Dick asked.

“You’re right.” Bruce stood. “No more snacking before dinner.”

Dick pretended to pout as Bruce left the room. He knew that Dick would obey him.

_The kid has a gargantuan appetite, but he’s a perpetual motion machine. He burns up energy all the time._

Bruce climbed the staircase quickly and strode to his bedroom. He quietly pushed open the door, walking inside. Clark was still asleep. Bruce debated whether to wake him up.

_He sure looks like he needs the rest._

Clark started to wake up, blinking as he looked up. His hair was endearingly mussed as the sheet slipped down to his waist.

“Bruce?”

“That’s right.” Bruce sat on the bed. "Are you up to coming down to dinner?" 

Clark yawned. “Sure. Never want to miss one of Alfred’s dinners.”

Bruce smoothed out the sheet. “Are you all right, Clark?”

“Just a little tired.” He smiled sleepily.

Bruce pulled at his collar. Why does he have to be so sexy? He stood and said, “Dick and I aren’t going on patrol tonight. The storm is getting worse.”

“Mmph.” Clark rolled face-first into his pillow.

Bruce had to smile. “Hurry up, it’s roast beef.”

“Mmph!”

& & & & & &

“Thank you, Alfred. Always glad for a warm, homemade supper on a rainy night.”

“You are quite welcome.”

Clark ate a good-sized portion of roast beef, baby carrots and russet potatoes with butter and chives. Bruce was pleased. A good appetite indicated good health. 

Dessert was apple pie, which amused Bruce. Alfred had made all of Clark’s favorites. Clark was animated with his eyes sparkling.

After clean-up, they retired to the living room. Dick turned on the television and stretched out on the carpet as Bruce and Clark sat on the couch. Clark yawned and curled up on the sofa, resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

 _“Star Trek_ again?” Bruce asked Dick.

The boy grinned. “Sure, why not?” The teaser came on. “Cool, it’s _Journey To Babel.”_

“Takes you only ten seconds to guess.”

“Five.”

“Smart-aleck.”

Dick giggled and blissfully watched as Ambassador Sarek and his wife Amanda met Kirk, Spock and McCoy.

“She’s got my name,” Dick said.

“Who does?” asked Bruce.

“Lady Amanda. Her maiden name is Grayson.”

Clark smiled. “You’re a true Trekker.”

Dick smirked and watched as the commercials ended and Act One started.

Clark was interested but gradually fell asleep right after Amanda told the story of Spock’s _sehlat, “Sort of a fat Teddy bear.”_

Bruce’s concern came back. He had seen Clark tired before but this seemed excessive.

Tomorrow, he would get answers.


	2. The Weight Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the rain never end?

  
_"Trees and people bend_  
_As the rain comes down,_  
_Flowers lose their petals_  
_As they wear sodden gowns."_  


  


**Sebastian & _The_**  
_**Psychedelic Eggplants** _  
**"Acid Rain"**  
**Moby Grape Records**  
**1967 C.E.**

Rain seemed to be endlessly on the horizon, whether as a full-blown storm or a steady drizzle. Water dripped off eaves and saturated gardens while glistening on the gargoyles in the city. No one at City Hall had to make noises about water conservation in the suburbs as a permanent gloom seemed to hang over the city. 

The rain had a hold on a great swath of the country. Metropolis was under the same clouds as the population grumbled, and wags declared it was time to start building Noah’s Ark.

Superman was kept busy with all the flash flooding in the area. He rescued people from stalled cars and diverted water from vulnerable areas. He seemed to be constantly on the move, and it almost became routine to see him at work. He was front-page news in _The Daily Planet_ and led the evening news locally and nationally. 

Business as usual, Bruce thought as he watched the TV in his office of Wayne Enterprises. The windows offered him a view of the storm as it rained down over Gotham. It was an impressive sight as dark clouds roiled high above the city and the rain came down in steady sheets, cascading over buildings and spattering far below over the sidewalks.

Bruce felt as if he was up in the clouds and the storm surrounded him. It reminded him of one time when Clark had flown them into a storm cloud…

& & & & & &

_Batman shivered. The air was exceedingly cool up here. Wisps of clouds touched his skin._

_Superman smiled at his companion. His cape whipped out behind him as thunder cracked. Batman congratulated himself on not flinching. He nearly jumped, however, when lightning split the sky with a jagged bolt of energy. He could smell burning ozone._

_“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Superman murmured._

_“Yes.” Batman looked at Superman. “Very much.”_

_Superman smiled. He flew them close to the major source of activity. Lightning flashed again and Batman felt a sense of awe. Nature at its best was laid out in front of him, and he knew that he was very lucky, indeed._

_“If Robin were here he’d say he was getting a charge out of this,” Batman said dryly._

_Superman laughed as he rolled them around into the next cloud…_

& & & & & &

Bruce shut off the TV. He liked to listen to the sound of the rain drumming on the roof. He let the sound soothe him as he worked on a new contract.

His phone rang and he picked up the receiver. He had not heard from Clark all day. _Maybe…?_

He was disappointed as a business acquaintance’s voice came over the line. He conducted business with the man and when he hung up, he picked up his cell phone.

_Maybe I should give him a call._

He weighed the phone in his hand but finally decided against it. He knew how busy his lover was during this rainy weather.

_The last thing he needs is a clingy lover._

Instead, Bruce thought about tonight’s patrol. He and Dick could not afford to take every night off, but they were doing shorter patrols. Crime was definitely down but had not disappeared.

His cell phone rang and he grabbed it. His eyebrow rose as he saw the identity of the caller on the screen. He accepted the call.

“Hello, Lois.”

 _“Hello, Bruce.”_ Her voice held a tinge of frost.

“Gloomy in Metropolis, I take it.”

 _“I’m sure it doesn’t hold a candle to Gotham.”_ Before he could retort, she snapped, _“What the hell are you doing over there?”_

“What?”

_“I give you Smallville and he’s shuffling around here like one of the Walking Dead. You’re supposed to take care of him!”_

Her anger radiated over the phone. Bruce winced. If Amanda Waller was a woman he never wanted to cross, Lois Lane was right behind her. Lois was fiercely protective of her friends, and Clark was her best friend and working partner.

“He’s been a little busy,” Bruce said, knowing she would understand his meaning.

 _“No kidding.”_ Sarcasm dripped from every word. _“He’s supposed to be getting TLC from you. Honest-to-Aphrodite, can’t you be useful for something besides making your tailor rich? Come on, Wayne, get on the ball.”_

“Now, look…”

_**“Fix** it!”_

She hung up and Bruce muttered under his breath. He had been put on notice. “Just what I need, Lois Lane threatening to kick my ass.”

He collapsed in his chair and stared moodily out at the rain.

& & & & & &

Bruce was in the library, finishing up a cup of mint tea as he noticed Clark outside. Still clad in costume, the Kryptonian was standing in the garden.

Bruce was heading toward the French doors to ask Clark to come in when he paused. Frowning, he stared out the glass panes of the doors.

_Something’s not right._

Even beyond the odd behavior of the past several days, there was something wrong. His gaze took in the scene with mounting apprehension.

Clark’s back was to the French doors, his head bowed. It was dark outside, almost like night despite it being only late afternoon. The hydrangeas and snowballs hung heavily from their stems, weighted down by the deluge of rain. Fat raindrops fell to the sodden earth as the steady patter of the storm hit the windows.

Clark’s exhaustion seemed to fill the garden. Melancholy tinged the drooping flowers as they seemed to weep.

_The darkness isn’t what’s good for you. You’re not meant for it._

It was a simple thought but stunningly apt. The weight of the world settled down upon the shoulders of the man in the garden.

Suddenly Bruce moved, opening the French doors. Clad in his three-piece suit, he walked out into the rain. He circled around to face Clark and touched his shoulder.

Tears ran down Clark’s face as he lifted his head. Bruce’s tears mingled with the rain as the garden smelled fresh and earthy. He took hold of Clark’s shoulders and pulled him close, drawing the cape around the two of them. They stood motionless as the sky wept.

& & & & & &

“So Clark was short on re-charging?” Dick asked as he offered Bruce the plate of freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies. They were sitting in the kitchen with Alfred putting in the latest load of laundry down the hall.

Bruce nodded as he accepted a cookie. Biting into its warmth, he explained, “He’d been kept so busy he didn’t even have time to fly up to the sun.”

Dick thoughtfully munched on his cookie as he set the plate down on the table. “So he got sadder and sadder as time went on.”

Bruce looked sharply at his young companion. Sometimes he forgot how perceptive this boy could be. 

“Yes, it kind of…addled him.”

“Like people who get sad in the winter when there’s no sunlight?”

Bruce nodded again. “The more time he spent in the rain, the less he had the energy to fix himself. He was a little confused. It could be a Kryptonian thing.”

Dick chuckled. “That’s what you say when you can’t figure it out.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. He _definitely_ should never forget this boy’s perception. “Once I convinced him to gather all his strength and fly up to the sun, he was much better.”

“Good!” Dick’s cheerful voice was its own ray of sunshine in the gloomy kitchen. It was dusk and time to start getting ready for patrol. It was the best time of day, in Bruce’s opinion. “I don’t like it when Clark isn’t feeling sunny.”

“Neither do I,” Bruce said wryly.

He chatted with Dick a little more and then sent the boy off to finish his homework before going down to the Cave. He went to the library and opened the French doors, inhaling the scent of cool, fresh air. The rain had finally stopped.

The gardens were glittering as if they held jewels instead of flowers as raindrops still clung to leaves and sparkled in the earth like chips of mica. Bruce walked out into the lush surroundings and remembered his embrace of his lover just the day before. He heard a soft rustling of silk and looked up as Clark descended.

Melancholy had been draped over the Man of Steel, but ironically, Bruce had been his sun.


End file.
